Gijera
Gijera is an ancient plant that appears in Ultraman Tiga episode 45 "Enternal Life". Gijera was an ancient, gigantic plant, and was one of the servants of Gatanozoa itself. A UFO began to appear in the area where the minion of the dark ruler threatened to rise again. When GUTS tried to scan for energy readings, their scan led to a strange flower and when Daigo got near, he had a vision of cities burning with plants overgrowing them. Subtitle: Ultraman Tiga Powers/Weapons: *Happy Pollen: Gijera is almost constantly emitting clouds of yellow pollen which, once inhaled, will give people a sort of high, making them virtually harmless. *Shock Vines: Gijera is armed with 2 very long vines that are extremely strong and flexible.They can be used as whips or tentacles, ensnaring victims and pulling them into the air. Once holding prey, the vines can surge paralyzing energy into an opponent's body. History In the depths of the forest, deep underground, Gijera commanded its flowers to emit their yellow pollen, causing Rena and the other member their to behave strangely. Daigo went back to base with them, a sample of the plant, and a strange girl he’d found wondering the woods. Something in her speech reminded Daigo of the prophecy that had been given from the ancient race. As they worked to try to work it out, more of Gijera’s plants began releasing their pollen all over the city. Deep within the Earth, Gijera continued to infect everyone coming in contact with its spores. In fact, only Daigo and the young girl appeared immune. The girl suddenly collapsed in front of Daigo and another man suddenly appeared. He learns that this man is an alien and the girl is his daughter. The man reveals that the appearance of Gijera was the beginning of the end for the ancient r ace from which Daigo descended, as it could very well be for mankind. Its only because of his bond to Tiga that Daigo is immune to Gijera’s pollen and is the only chance mankind has of survival as Gijera matures and grows into a towering monster. The two leave Daigo to do what he will with Gijera. Meanwhile those who Gijera has infected begin to call out his name but those at GUTS try to fight his power and help Daigo stop Gijera. As he walks to see what to do, Daigo realizes how Gijera would destroy mankind, seeing people begin fighting over the flowers, doing anything to obtain them. Refusing to allow this to happen, Daigo transforms into Ultraman Tiga and confronts the destructive plants at its source. While at first Gijera doesn’t react, when Tiga strikes it, it begins to fight back with its vines. Gijera uproots itself and begins fighting with full furry and its numerous limbs seem too much for Ultraman Tiga. Still the warrior of light fights on as the two aliens watch on. Gijera blooms and blasts Tiga with its toxic pollen then wraps him in its vines, shocking him. With everyone under Gijera’s power, Tiga seems unable to win until GUTS arrivesHisataka Kitaoka and frees him with their lasers, allowing him to fire the Zepellion Ray into the monster’s flower. The plant spots pollen and explodes but its core is still underground and could survive. Tiga grabs one of its vines as it tries to retreat and sends a powerful pulse of energy into its core, killing it and breaking its grip on mankind. $(KGrHqZ,!jQE9N1OLBprBPcRI8,o(g~~60_35.JPG 8427538871_4a99503599_z.jpg T3gijera.jpg Trivia *Suit actor: Hisataka Kitaoka category:Plants Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Kaiju